disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Finn Whitman
'Lawrence Finnegan "Finn" Whitman '''is a 18-year-old from Orlando; main character of the Kingdom Keepers book series by Ridley Pearson. He is one of the five kids that modeled as DHIs (Disney Host Interactive or Daylight Hologram Imaging) to become holographic guides to the Disney Parks. He acts as the group leader of the Keepers. Their goal is to stop the Overtakers from controlling the parks. Biography Finn is the head of the Kingdom Keepers DHI team. He took the DHI job at his mother’s urging — little did she know what path that would lead him down. Finn is probably the smartest of the Kingdom Keepers. With his quick wit, courage and grace under pressure he comes up with some pretty creative responses to danger. This is a guy that others depend on. His reliability and diplomacy in managing a wide array of personalities makes him the natural-born leader of the Kingdom Keepers along with his best friend and new keeper Connor Taylor. In the first book, Disney After Dark, he and the other keepers save the parks from Maleficent. In Disney at Dawn, he and the keepers are contacted by Wayne after Maleficent escapes. Then he and the others must save Jez, who has been kidnapped by the Overtakers, and to destroy a second DHI server that causes the kids to go into coma when asleep. On Disney In Shadow, He leads the group to rescue Wayne, who has been kidnapped. In the end, Maleficent and the Overtaker boss, Chernabog are captured, basically leaving the Overtakers without a clue what to do. In Power Play, Finn and the others encounter the replacement leaders for the Overtakers, The Evil Queen, and Cruella, who have recruited other kids into the Overtaker ranks in their plan to free Maleficent and Chernabog. Finn is put under a spell by the Queen to kiss Jess and put her into Sleeping Beauty Syndrome to ensure her visions of the future cannot help the Keepers. However, the Queen's plan fails as Finn's love for Amanda makes him kiss her instead. Freeing Amanda from the curse, Finn and the other are unable to stop the Overtakers from freeing their bosses. In Shell Game, things have come to a head in the battle to defeat the Overtakers as they attack the Base, which houses the DHI servers. Also, rumors have been spreading that the Keepers might get replaced because Disney might want new interactive holograms. He is given the code "Starfish wise, starfish cries" to call upon King Triton's forces if ever in peril; he's use this twice, one to nearly drown Maleficent. His relationship with Amanda also becomes strained, but his love for her remains unwavering. Trivia * After getting that electric shock from shorting out the power on the ''Dream, Finn no longer tolerates the idea of sparing the Overtakers' lives; he's strangled Tia Dalma so she'd release his mother from Overtaker control, used his hologram powers to rip a hole in Maleficent's chest, and trapped Chernabog in a flooding room. Gallery Finn Whitman.jpg|Finn Whitman Finn 1.JPG|Finn on Disney After Dark Finn 2.JPG|Finn on Disney At Dawn Finn 3.JPG|Finn on Disney In Shadow Finn and amanda.png|Finn on Shell Game Finn Whitman.png Category:Kingdom Keepers Category:Teenagers Category:Heroes Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonists Category:Kingdom Keepers characters Category:Lovers Category:Time travelers Category:Characters Under Spells Category:Males